A turbine engine conventionally includes a fan delivering a stream of air, having a central portion referred to the primary or “core” stream that is injected into a primary flow passage including a compressor, a combustion chamber, and a turbine driving the fan.
During certain stages of flight (climbing, descending, . . . ), so-called “icing” atmospheric conditions can be encountered when the ambient temperature becomes less than or equal to zero degrees Celsius. Such conditions can lead to ice becoming deposited on the vanes of the compressor. The phenomenon can give rise to problems with the operability of the turbine engine, e.g. by obstructing the primary passage, or indeed with flame out of the combustion chamber as a result of blocks of ice becoming detached.
Conventional solutions for de-icing a vane by a flow of hot air or by having electrical components within said vane are difficult to apply to compressor vanes, since they are of dimensions that are too small, having a thickness of the order of a few millimeters.